Midnight Lamp
Midnight Lamp is the fourteenth episode of Season 2. Writer * Jeremy Boxen Synopsis While Bo continues to ponder The Ash’s shocking proposal, she agrees to his interim request – to kidnap a Genie. The assignment becomes complicated and dangerous, and Bo finds herself involved with the most unlikely partner. Plot Kenzi has left town with Nate, and Bo is on her own as The Ash asks Bo to locate an Afreet named Sadie for him so that he can obtain more information on The Garuda. Trick, Hale and Dyson have recovered from what happened in the previous episode, and Trick shares what he has learned with them. He also shares the information with Bo, but she tells him that she has already learned the information from The Ash, which confuses Trick and worries him. Dyson tells Trick that he was made to admit that he cannot love Ciara, and he is having problems dealing with that truth. Dyson seeks out The Norn who tells him that since wolves mate for life, and she took his love of Bo and ability to love, he has no love to give and therefore cannot love Ciara or anyone else. Bo meets the mysterious man from the previous episode that gave her the gift of an engraved bracelet. His name is Ryan Lambert and he provides various items to The Ash on occasion for a price. Bo attends a party where Sadie is attending and with the help of Ryan and one of his inventions, a Magic Lamp, manages to capture Sadie, but they both wind up in the same trap with her. It is revealed that the bracelet Bo was given is proof against Sadie's powers as they try to escape the trap. Ryan reveals to Bo that he is a Loki, one of a family that created the myth of Loki. They manage to contact Dyson and he locates the device in the outside world, and takes it to Trick who attempts to get them out of it, but cannot. Hale, however, can whistle the tune of the trap and does so allowing Bo to communicate with them. As this happens, Sadie seemingly kills Ryan and then in order to stall for time, Bo showers Sadie with praise and convinces her that she is her biggest fan, which begins to slowly kill Bo. However, she places a kiss on Sadie's neck, marking her, and making Bo her Mistress for a time. Ryan returns and soon after the three escape the trap. Ciara confronts Dyson over what is going on with him and their relationship. He reveals to her that he offered his wolf to The Norn in exchange for giving Bo his strength (to fight Aife), but she took his ability to love instead, and thus he cannot love her. Ciara cannot understand why he would not give up his wolf for his pack mate, her slain husband, and leaves heartbroken. Bo sees The Ash and tells him that she will not be his champion, but will be his partner, to which The Ash agrees. Bo delivers Ryan's payment to him and he tells her that he is impressed by her and what she stands for. After he tells her that he doesn't care about her past and he doesn't have any for her to worry about, he and Bo engage in libidinous sex. Afterwards, to Bo's shock, Ryan reveals that he is Dark Fae, but after he tells her that with him there are no rules, she stays with him. Songs and Music * The Keeper ''by Bonobo feat. Andreya Triana * ''Leave The City Outside by DJ Center feat. Oddisee * She’ll Be Coming 'Round The Mountain * Sirens by The Pack A.D * Time Is The Enemy by Quantic Trivia * The scene of Bo deflecting Sadie's fireballs with the bracelet is an homage to "Wonder Woman" (and her bullet-deflecting bracelets). In the Cast Conference Interview held prior to the United States premiere of Lost Girl on Syfy, Anna Silk said that she spent one childhood summer "as Wonder Woman." * The episode title may be a composite of Aladdin's Lamp and the concept of 'burning the midnight oil' for endless labor, which is what befalls Bo and Ryan inside the device. :PLOT NEEDS TO BE FLESHED OUT Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music